


实验事故

by PaissaSu (monkmay)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28375449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkmay/pseuds/PaissaSu
Summary: 桑于无差非CP沙雕段子，有产乳情节，一点点擦边描写，无车，时间背景2.0早期。
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	实验事故

桑克瑞德回到沙之家的时候夜色已深，任务虽然顺利结束但因整整一天没机会吃饭而饥肠辘辘饿得半死。他和卫兵打了个招呼，溜进储藏室打算摸些零食填填肠胃，却发现某位精灵学者正一个人坐在那里，丰盛的宵夜足足摆了半张桌。  
“平时开饭见不到你人影，这会儿倒自己在这偷吃。”  
他在那人对面坐下，毫不客气地抓起一张馅饼狠狠咬了一大口。  
于里昂热拈着一片面包，眉头皱起来，似乎对这粗鲁的打扰感到不满。  
桑克瑞德对他摆摆手，“太饿了，吃两口就走。”他含糊不清地说，“反正这么多东西你自己也吃不完。”  
宵夜的主人盯着他看了一会，桑克瑞德毫无自觉地吃得十分欢快。于里昂热沉默着低下头，拿起勺子搅了搅面前的汤。  
  
几口干粮下肚，桑克瑞德觉得自己又活过来了。他在狼吞虎咽的空隙中吐了口气，一抬眼便瞥见于里昂热左胸处有块小小的湿痕。起初他以为那是溅上去的汤渍，取笑的心思刚翻上来便发现情况似乎有些不对头。  
法师的僧袍是沉闷的黑色，痕迹在不甚明亮的光线下毫不显眼，但那块洇湿的确在慢慢扩大，渐渐现出向下流淌的形状来。  
要害流血的既视感瞬间把桑克瑞德吓出一层薄汗，但于里昂热似乎全无所觉，他手肘搁在桌子上，把面包撕成一小块一小块的扔进蘑菇汤里，看上去只是不大有食欲。  
“你受伤了？”桑克瑞德问。  
于里昂热顺着他的目光低头看了一眼，便继续撕起面包。“实验事故。”他言简意赅地说，没有丝毫擦拭或治疗的意图。  
桑克瑞德：“不用处理吗？”  
“已经处置妥当。”  
“但是……还在流血？”  
于里昂热停顿了几秒，勉为其难地做了一点解释：“一点残留的污染……衰退期一周左右。不甚雅观，但无大碍。”  
桑克瑞德努力思考了一下，将之理解为某种无法用魔法或药剂处理但可以自然恢复的伤势，“需要帮你包扎一下吗？”  
“不必，谢谢。”  
啧，天天蹲在屋子里也能把自己弄伤，法师都是危险份子——无论对自己还是对别人。桑克瑞德皱眉瞄着那块可疑的污渍，一边这样想一边把最后一块馅饼塞进了嘴里。  
“需要帮忙的话叫我。”  
他随口说出这句话的时候，并没有想到被于里昂热定论为“已经处置妥当”的事情还会有意料之外的手尾。  
  
桑克瑞德在隔天夜里接到了于里昂热发来的信息，那人只说了一句“请来我房间一趟”便挂断了通讯，留下一墙之隔的桑克瑞德按着通讯珠一脸迷茫。  
他疑惑地去到那人门前随手敲了两下，不待回应便推开房门，意外被一大片肉色晃了眼。  
他结结实实地吓了一跳，瞬间生出一种“谁在那儿”的惊悚感——眼前的背影看上去根本是个陌生人，这位平日里恨不得将自己裹成蚕茧的古板学究赤裸上身，只穿一条宽松的睡裤，背对门口站在书桌前低头翻书，听见他进门也只是微微偏了偏头。  
桑克瑞德关好门，惊奇的目光从那人散落在后颈的毛茸茸的发梢一路掠过瘦削的肩脊——尽管两人多年共事十分相熟，但如此衣冠不整地与他会面仍与这位一贯的作风相去甚远。  
一眼扫过去他便注意到那人大片皮肤微泛着不均匀的潮红，肩背间也有种不自然的僵直，联想到两天前的状况，他不由稍稍紧张起来：“是伤势恶化了？”  
“一点……预料之外的麻烦。”于里昂热垂下双手，转过身来。  
桑克瑞德紧盯着他慢慢转过来的胸部，已经做好了看到可怕溃烂或诡谲变异的心理准备。  
  
妈的竟然比我大！这是桑克瑞德的第一个念头。  
然后他眯起眼睛，走近两步，不由自主地抬起了手。  
不，那不是胸肌的形状。  
表皮十分光洁，没有预料中的外伤，但于里昂热胸前隆起的弧度极不自然，像是有什么本不应存在在那里的东西硬生生地充塞入血肉之下，双乳饱胀到极点，皮肤绷紧得似要涨裂，连静脉都显眼地微微凸了起来。  
于里昂热低垂目光，不闪不避地看着桑克瑞德的指尖轻轻按上了自己的胸口，微微蹙了眉头。  
“长了……什么东西……？”桑克瑞德问，“你说这是污染？”  
肢体接触的一瞬间他就察觉了那种诡异的触感，指下不是富有弹性的柔软肌肉，薄薄一层皮肤覆盖着的东西坚硬如石，散发着超乎寻常的热度。  
于里昂热沉默着，淡定地拨开他的手，手指在自己的乳头上轻轻蹭了一下，然后桑克瑞德眼睁睁地看着那里从无到有地生出一颗半透明的乳白色水珠，迅速由小而大，眨眼间便不堪重负地从他的乳尖滚落下去，在皮肤上留下半道微凸的水痕。他的乳头湿润了，再看不见成型的水珠，但液体的分泌并未停止，隐秘，缓慢，源源不绝，那道水痕被推动着流淌下去，很快浸湿了一小块裤腰。如同响应，没有经过任何碰触的另一边乳头也不知何时悄然渗了汁水。  
桑克瑞德目瞪口呆地看着这诡异的画面，嘴角抽了抽，突然“噗”地笑了出来，“十二神在上！”他掐着腰笑得停不下来，“这是什么见鬼的玩意儿？”  
“乳汁。”于里昂热板着脸说。  
“是是是我看出来了，”桑克瑞德憋着笑，“所以呢？你现在的麻烦是碰一下就流奶……噗……还是奶水太多……噗……抱歉抱歉……咳，你叫我来不只是看稀奇的吧，我能帮上什么忙？”  
于里昂热盯着他，直到他把嘴角硬拗成一个相对严肃的弧度，才慢吞吞地开口：“如你所见，我本以为胸内容量有限，贮满则溢，除些许不雅外不会有其它妨碍，然而……”他困惑地皱起眉头，“不曾料到贮满竟是这种状况……”  
“等等，”桑克瑞德难以置信地瞪大眼睛，“你是说……那个硬梆梆的……里面都是……？”  
于里昂热点了点头，“正是如此。由肩而下，坠涨明显，稍有动作牵拉便疼痛恼人，抬举手臂十分困难，关节酸软，头脑亦觉昏沉……”  
“关节酸软头脑昏沉是因为你在发烧。”桑克瑞德说，“像是异物压迫引起的炎症？”  
“我也这样认为。”  
“治疗这种生长之力只会起到反作用是吗……无论如何要先排除异物，所以麻烦就在这里……？”桑克瑞德想了想，又有些憋不住笑意，“难不成找个没断奶的小孩子来？”  
“这便是我为何请你来此。”  
“开玩笑，我去哪给你找……孩子……啊……”桑克瑞德的语速渐渐慢下来，两根眉毛高高挑了起来。  
“……哈？”  
  
于里昂热微微偏头，眼珠剔透，专注地看着他。  
桑克瑞德：“……是我想的那个意思？”  
于里昂热：“如果你有其它行之有效的办法，倒是乐意从命。”  
桑克瑞德：“……”  
“此事的确有些难以启齿，能够求助的对象仅有你或帕帕力莫，并且……”于里昂热的目光隐隐有些意味深长，“鉴于你密友众多，存在具有相关经验的可能……”  
桑克瑞德差点跳起来：“我在你心里到底是个什么形象啊于里昂热！”  
于里昂热：“……没有吗？”  
桑克瑞德：“……谢谢你看得起我？”  
“那么……如果这个请求对你造成困扰，请容许我道歉。”于里昂热微微躬身，“我会尝试联络帕帕力莫，他与伊达小姐应仍停留于格里达尼亚……”  
“等等，我又没说不帮忙，”桑克瑞德扶住额头，“你让我缓缓。”他沉默几秒，深深吸了口气，“——那个，不能挤出来？”  
“人类的身体构造与牛羊迥异，桑克瑞德。”  
桑克瑞德也觉得自己说了蠢话，他尴尬地挠了挠头：“……真没别的办法了吗？”  
“唯有顺其自然。”于里昂热说，“但污染残留还需大约三天才会消散，任其发展大约会引发感染……”  
三天。桑克瑞德想。他惊疑地看着那人的胸口，不由打了个寒颤。奶水不知何时已停止渗出，但那里仍然鼓胀得像两只塞得过满的口袋，简直让人担心稍微用力按上去就会迸开。  
于里昂热的声音仍在继续：“纵然逃过此劫……冗余的……异物，虽然可以由身体自行吸收但也要费些时日。最糟的情况，”他沉下脸，显得面色十分凝重，“恐怕有一周以上要被迫荒废。”  
……无论从什么角度来看似乎都可算事态严重。桑克瑞德忍住捂脸的冲动，一脑门官司地叹了口气，“你这家伙……好吧，看在你难得求我一回的份上。”  
  
他上前一步，却无法给自己的手找到合适的落处，对方胸口的高度不上不下，用怎样的姿势似乎都有些尴尬。  
“这样不太好用力，”他犹犹豫豫地小声说，“不然你……躺着？”  
于里昂热坦然应了一声，转身去到床上躺平。他肩下之处铺着条厚厚的大毛巾，枕边也叠放着一摞，看起来连睡眠时都不得安生。桑克瑞德跟过去，单膝跪上床沿，弯下身，双手小心翼翼地插进他肢体的空隙间撑住床板。他的手掌浸在带着对方体温的空气中，心里生出一种说不出的别扭。  
  
精灵男性常因面部线条过于锐利而显得冷淡和刻薄，这位先生的秉性更是与这等气质契合得天衣无缝。作为同僚他当然是可靠和值得信任的，在某些领域里可算优秀得无可挑剔。但他晦涩冷漠的言行和与其相称的仪表却总是带着拒人千里的气息，令人觉得难以捉摸甚至生出莫名的戒备来。桑克瑞德与他共事多年，纵不至有隔阂，偶尔也会觉得他未免太过不近人情。  
然而这位冷硬的先生现在躺在这里，头发略微蓬乱，额头潮湿，颧骨烧出两团红；他被失控的魔法困扰着，从一丝不苟的壳里剥离出来，整个人像一个巨大的破绽，显出一种无防备的柔软和脆弱，鲜活又热气腾腾。  
  
“脸红了，桑克瑞德，屋里很热吗？”  
桑克瑞德吓了一跳，然而那人波澜不惊地看着他，似乎仅是陈述事实，并没有意识到这等言辞有何突兀之处——假如此语不是出自于里昂热之口，桑克瑞德简直要怀疑自己被挑衅甚至调戏了。  
“哈，”他干笑了一声，“说真的，你就一点都不觉得尴尬？”  
“尴尬透了。”于里昂热语气毫无起伏地说，“所以……麻烦尽快？”  
你还能尴尬得更敷衍点吗？桑克瑞德撇了撇嘴。一塌糊涂的于里昂热也还是那个于里昂热，并不会因为姿态狼狈而多出点和顺的人味儿来。  
  
他小心翼翼地碰了碰那人高隆的——姑且算是胸肌，觉得自己的胸口简直都要疼起来了。于里昂热端着一副公事公办的脸孔看着他，倒是多少让他平定下来。  
没什么大不了的，是件理由正当的委托，为此计较倒是我狭隘了。桑克瑞德想。他把心一横，俯下身把嘴唇盖了上去。  
他习惯性地卷了下舌头，却只空落落地挂到一个小小的凸起。他微微愣了一下，后知后觉地意识到男人的胸部并没有女性那样饱满的乳粒，一时间竟有些不知所措。停顿了片刻后他把嘴巴稍张大一点略微用力压下去，试图将乳晕也含进齿间，耳边却传来于里昂热一声软绵绵的呻吟。  
桑克瑞德头皮一麻，觉得自己毛孔都要炸开了。  
“喂！”他猛地抬起头，心脏怦怦直跳，“不要发出这么奇怪的声音啊！”  
于里昂热的目光无辜里带着茫然：“疼。”  
“忍着，”桑克瑞德没好气地说，“搞得好像我把你怎么样了似的。”  
于里昂热若有所思：“你这样的说法……是将我当成女性了吗？”  
“男人和男人也不是不能做那种事情的于里昂热先生。”  
“倒也不至如此常识匮乏，只是未曾见你搭讪过男士。”  
“虽然也不是不行但男人哪有女人来得……行了闭嘴就算搞男人也搞不到你头上，我们赶快结束好吗？”  
“是你先……”  
桑克瑞德用压下去的舌尖打断了他。  
  
他有些恼火地用了点力，于里昂热绷紧身体攥起拳头，倒是的确没有再发出声音了。  
已经有一点不属于他口腔里的气息从顶端蔓延出来，但因质量甚微一时觉不出是什么味道。桑克瑞德用舌尖抵住那人的乳头，牙齿和嘴唇圈定出小小的范围，以制造吻痕的方式尝试着用力吸了一下。  
这一下倒是成果斐然——他猝不及防地被丰沛的乳汁喷了满口。  
“……！”他抓过一条毛巾捂着嘴咳嗽了两声，满脸通红，唇齿间泛着一股淡却明显的腥甜，“见鬼，咽下去了……”他有些慌张地发问：“你这玩意能喝吗？不会有什么不良后果吧？”  
于里昂热：“可以。没有。”  
“你确定？”  
“我确定。”于里昂热说，“不含魔力，与女性乳汁成分仿佛。”他顿了顿，有些低落地补充道：“理论上。”  
桑克瑞德不由有些心里发毛：“……理论上？”  
“如果事后有任何不适，请及时告知我。”  
桑克瑞德：“……”  
于里昂热看上去简直有些沮丧了：“我对此本有足够把握，但……”  
“懂了，”桑克瑞德瞄了一眼他缓缓渗水的双乳，悻悻地说，“我自求多福。”  
他把手里的毛巾甩到于里昂热另一边胸口上，“这边也流出来了，擦一擦。”  
于里昂热拉过毛巾轻轻按住，“谢谢。”  
  
“真让人想不通，”桑克瑞德试探着分别摸了摸两边的隆起，不知是不是他的错觉，刚才吸出乳汁的半边似乎的确硬得没那么坚实了，“为什么碰一下就会流出来啊？而且碰了左边右边也流。”  
“唔……”于里昂热皱起眉头，似乎并不太想解释，但还是开了口，“那正是……乳汁大量分泌的时刻……碰触，动作牵拉，甚至无缘无故。”  
“喔！”桑克瑞德站起身踱开，从他桌上拿了一只杯子回转过来，“你自己感觉得到？”  
“感觉分明。”  
“描述一下？”  
于里昂热瞥他一眼，有些无奈地满足了他多余的好奇心，“部分范围内的……酸，麻，一点触电感……”  
这些微妙的形容词让桑克瑞德脸上的表情肉眼可见地诡异起来，然而那人毫不留情地剿灭了他的遐想：“并不是什么令人舒适的体验，涨满后另添痛楚。”  
“哦。”桑克瑞德有些失望地应了一声，一手端着杯子直接单膝跪在床边的地上，“胳膊抬一下。”  
  
找到正确的方式后事情就变得简单起来，桑克瑞德有条不紊地把乳汁吮出来一口一口地吐到杯子里。他已经尽量放轻了力道，但牙齿压着硬梆梆的胸口时还是能感觉到对方连呼吸都在颤抖。  
……你他妈还能再喘得色情点儿吗？  
他稍微唾弃了一下自己敏感过头的雄性本能，心里重复了一遍又一遍正在大喘气的这位这可是“那个”于里昂热。  
毕竟他已经很听话地忍耐着不吭声了，不能对一个正在忍受痛苦的体质孱弱的法师太过苛责。他苦中作乐地想。  
  
随着乳汁被渐渐吮出，于里昂热坚硬鼓胀的胸部慢慢柔软平复，神态也放松下来。  
桑克瑞德把最后一口乳汁吐到杯子里，“虽然还能吸出来……但这样好像可以了？”他顺手握住对方的胸肉揉了一下，觉得手感竟然相当不错——指间满把柔顺绵软，不知原本如此还是与此次事故有关。  
“还疼吗？看上去已经很正常了。”他没忍住多揉了几下，一脸正直地假公济私。片刻后指下突然按到了一个坚硬的凸起，于里昂热同时也有所感地皱了皱眉。  
“这又是什么？”他试探着摸了摸，一个不大不小的硬块，在柔软的胸肉间显得十分突兀。  
“乳汁淤积，我猜。”于里昂热说。  
“……啊？”  
“嗯。”  
“你嗯什么……既然你知道，告诉我怎么做。”  
“揉开，顺着乳腺的方向……”  
“乳腺的方向？”  
“桌上摊开的那本，五十六页，解剖示意图。”  
“……”  
“……请随意，揉开就好。”  
  
桑克瑞德双手抱胸，看着于里昂热坐起来，穿起一件对襟短衫，小心地将衣领挂在肩头避免接触胸口，然后就这样敞着衣襟，抬起头，对他露出了一个发自内心的、如释重负的微笑：“感激不尽。”  
他被这个与于里昂热其人极不相称的表情晃了下眼，忽然发现这位学者肩宽腿长五官精致，分明是个面目英俊的大好青年。  
……这人平日的做派简直浪费这张脸。  
他有点不自在地清了清喉咙转开视线，“不客气。剩下的事你自己都能解决了吧？我走了？”  
“请留步。”只见于里昂热略带犹疑地望着他，“或许有些为难你……但……可否……请你两天后再来一次？”  
桑克瑞德皱起眉头瞪着他。  
于里昂热：“着实为难的话，你可以拒绝……”  
“还能怎么办呢？”桑克瑞德摊开双手，耸了耸肩，“总不好半途而废。”  
  
桑克瑞德掩上于里昂热的房门，向旁边走了两步，叹了口气，转身用额头抵住门框。  
他从一种莫名的、旁观者的情绪中脱离出来了，后知后觉地察觉到今天这桩事正经里带着荒诞，严肃里透着可笑。一想到两天后还要来上这么一回，他心里就有种无来由的烦躁和憋闷。  
他缓了一小会，决定去流沙屋喝上一杯——如果能够遇到一位善解人意的女士那就再好不过。他用力搓了搓脸颊，直起身子一抬眼，被走廊转角处的人影吓了一跳。  
雅•修特拉一脸震惊地看着他，不知已经在那看他撞墙看了多久。  
“呃……”他尴尬地抬手打了个招呼，“晚上好。”  
修特拉没有回应。她眼珠咕噜地转了一下，看看他，又看看他身边的房门，脸上渐渐浮现出一个恍然的微笑。然后她就这样顶着这个诡异的表情目不斜视地从他身边走了过去。  
桑克瑞德：……妈的。  
  
END


End file.
